Other World Fleet
by MM Browsing
Summary: Stopping Emperor Charles's Sword of Akasha and Schneizel FLEIJA attack cause a chain reaction that kick Lelouch to another world but Lelouch return with power that make Geass a parlor trick, weapon and technology greater than Schneizel's Damocles hundred time over, powerful army that put the Black Knight to shame.
1. ARC 1 Mass Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Command & Conqeur, Mass Effect.

A/N: Please note my grammar is awful. If you know someone who can correct my grammar or point out someone who is beta I be thankful.

Summary: Stopping Emperor Charles's Sword of Akasha and Schneizel FLEIJA attack cause a chain reaction that kick Lelouch to another world but Lelouch return with power that make Geass a parlor trick, weapon and technology greater than Schneizel's Damocles hundred time over, powerful army that put the Black Knight to shame.

* * *

><p>2018 ATB<p>

Lelouch use his evolve geass on collective unconscious of humanity to continue time, this action cause to slowly dissolving both the Sword of Akasha and his parents from existence therefore defeats his father.

Knight of one Bismarck Waldstein sense that Charles zi Britannia lost, Schneizel decides Lelouch is too much of a threat & took the chance to destroy him and Charles with FLEIJA in the Kamine Island thus the island become obliterate.

Charles didn't want to go down without a fight grasp Lelouch by the neck just when the FLEIJA explode. It causes chain reactions that effect the time and space continuing, causing Lelouch become immortal with the code and throws him to time and space losing his memory.

668 BCE

When Lelouch awaken up unable to remember other than his name he found himself on a wild wilderness later discover with the foreign plants, animals, and two moons he is in alien planet. He continues to survive the wild living on a cave while eating the plant and animal trying to discover who he is. One of them he found out is he an immortal. During one of his hunts a ship landed near him there he meets Asari race. He goes with them hoping they can help find his origin.

660 BCE

Lelouch discover with the Asari scientist help, he is suitable to use biotic.

580 BCE

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the Asari and Lelouch who become asari citizen and brilliant scientist begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

520 BCE

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

500 BCE - 1 CE: Founding and Formation of the Citadel Council Era

The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel later formed the Citadel Council and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

1 CE: The Rachni Wars

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. Lelouch become a commander against the Rachni with his genius strategy and becoming one of the strongest biotic users. Even so, Citadel Council and the Rachni only reach a stalemate. Until the salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs. However Lelouch can't help feel they are making a mistake giving the krogan space capability when Lelouch study krogan society and more importantly the female krogan number of children they can give birth.

300 CE

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

301 CE

Seeing the krogan population growing Lelouch can only see this mistake the Council had made, not understanding the krogan culture at all. Lelouch growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

302-693 CE

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Council become concerns about krogan expansion Lelouch the leader of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel convince the Citadel leaders to create special operative who will later be call Spectre and making Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council from Lelouch advice.

700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

710 CE

Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

800 CE

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

900 CE

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

1600 CE

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales. However Lelouch know they exist and believe they are dangerous but can't do nothing as the Council forbid him investigating, all he can do is collect any Intel and put his personal black box.

1895 CE: The Geth War and after

Over the years Lelouch who one of the best commanders and strongest biotic user started to doubt the council, the last stray when Citadel council decides to banished the Quarian's for the punishment building the Geth and lost Quarian's position in the council.

1897 CE: Lelouch the head of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance retired his position

He left with his spaceship though spaceship isn't accurate to say is more like a space cruise ship hidden inside weapons of mass destruction that will scare pirate if they knew.

He went to a part of space that had not been uncharted during his travel Lelouch's ship caught a graviton buildup which ignited a mass expansion causing to create a meteor storm. His ship is caught by an asteroid shower, escaping the storm his ship got caught a gravitational pull that suck into the wormhole and travel the other side of space.

Completely lost Lelouch use his space scanner to comb the area and found an inactivated Mass Effect in the solar system. Biggest surprise however is Lelouch discover in the fourth planet a habited species, he found his own race.

Or a close related to his race.

Lelouch decide to land his ship and hide his present from the people of earth and mingle the species who call themselves human.


	2. ARC 2 Command&Conquer

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Command & Conqeur, Mass Effect.

Please note my grammar is awful.

Summary:

Stopping Emperor Charles's Sword of Akasha and Schneizel FLEIJA attack cause a chain reaction that kick Lelouch to another world but Lelouch return with power that make Geass a parlor trick, weapon and technology greater than Schneizel's Damocles hundred time over, powerful army that put the Black Knight to shame.

1900

Lelouch trolling around the world learning their race until Lelouch sense a present that is different than the human race. There the person also sense Lelouch different from other has pursue each other. Kane was his name after finding this person and soon they become good friend.

1907

Over the years they separate having an argument of how humanity should evolve.

1914-1918

Great World War I started by assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Serbian Black Hand movement, in Sarajevo.

Lelouch took part of the War as a military business man in America because he found out that Kane with his organization the Brotherhood of Nod manipulate the war in the shadow and Lelouch want to stop him.

1918

When the World War was over, Kane and Brotherhood Nod vanish without a trace. Lelouch can't do nothing more than wait for he know it is far from over.

1995

Tiberium meteor impacts the Earth. The Brotherhood of Nod emerges as a superpower. The appearing of the Brotherhood of Nod make Lelouch suspect about Tiberium meteor like the Brotherhood of Nod knew it was going to happen.

1996

Lelouch had become the assistance head of Dr Wong Hu Chan to development the ion cannon.

1999-2002

The First Tiberium War erupts.

Escalating war between the worldwide Brotherhood of Nod society, led by a self-appointed and charismatic leader known only as Kane, and the Global Defense Initiative, task forces founded and funded by the United Nations leading by Lelouch who help create the organization.

Lelouch leading the Global Defense Initiative to eliminate multi-national terrorism in an effort to preserve freedom against the Brotherhood of Nod, an ancient and secret society maintains strong ties with most global terrorist organizations. Commanded by this man, known only as Kane, Nod's long-term goals are unknown even Lelouch's investigation doesn't know. However, recent activities include: expansionary behavior into disenfranchised nations, high-volume investment in global trade markets, and aggressive manipulation of international mass-media."

In the side job Lelouch build a team of scientist to understand the material the fall from the sky what the world will know as tiberium. As far as they know tiberium is like a tree that soak minerals and soul nutrients the end result create crystal, rich in minerals and available for collection at the minimum of mining expense. There possibilities of tiberium use... are limitless in advancing of technology.

However what Lelouch is concern how much it leeches vital nutrients from all plant life and the harmful toxic it produce. After learning of tiberium's deadly toll on ecology and humanity, The GDI quickly broadcast the media

"Tiberium is a new life form. Quite simply put, it seems to be adapting to Earth's terrain, foliage and environment to suit its own alien nature. If this is the case, ladies and gentlemen, we are facing a killer beyond that of our most turbulent nightmares. It is not an exaggeration to state that the future of the entire planet may be in jeopardy. May God have mercy on our souls"

At the end of the conflict, GDI wins the war in Europe by capturing and destroying the Temple of Nod where Kane apparently killed with the aid of the Ion Cannon. There by ending the First Tiberium War.

Lelouch take the initiative to take control in Africa over Nod controlled.

2006

In time of peace, Lelouch create Otani-Lincoln Laboratories for the development of all terrain structures a presents its offer to GDI signing a 100 year contract.

2010

During the development Lelouch organize forests protection in South America and preserve many near extinct plant in a vault in hope to restore the ecosystem.

2025

Otani-Lincoln Laboratories deploys their first fully functional semi-autonomous structures, a series of barracks.

2027

GDI adopts the principle of Deep Industrial Design, in order to create strong recognizable silhouettes that facilitate immediate unit identification on the battlefield. This change brings about an 85% decrease in friendly fire incidents.

2030

Januray 12: Lelouch'sagents were serious report of Nod movement, General Lelouchconcerning the theoretical Second Tiberium War.

September 2: Kane, who was presumed dead after Nod's defeat the last Tiberium War almost 35 years earlier, reappears in live broadcasts to Philadelphia, hacking its communication channels, announcing his return. General Lelouch watches it all aboard the GDSS Philadelphia space station. Second Tiberium War begins.

Lelouch has his hands full just dealing tiberium spreading around the world for 35 years. Many regions on the planet have begun a desertification process, and natural resources other than tiberium are becoming scarce. As a result of the spread of tiberium, the world's population is decreasing at an alarming rate. Many governments, as well as the United Nations, have dissolved. Those countries relatively untouched by the Brotherhood of Nod and tiberium begin to merge with the Global Defense Initiative.

Thankfully Lelouch who saw it coming manage to keep the government from dissolved and create walls around the cities and farms lands with no tiberium zone. While these countries are nominally sovereign states, but in practice GDI has become a military and political super-state, Lelouch being the head of the military and the deed of creating those safe zones in politic making him the shadow head of the nation.

Using both his politic and military power Lelouch create an organization to help the civilian population without access to shielding equipment of any sort were subject to contamination and irradiation by the element the yellow zone. Over time those who weren't killed developed physical and mental changes, becoming mutants.

Societies who aren't unaffected distrusted the mutants, making them outsiders and as often happen in this situation. The outcasts banded together and began a movement calling themselves the Forgotten.

However Lelouch doesn't see them as that. He sees them as victim of tiberium contamination and vital role they play in the future. With great effort Lelouch mend the human society and mutants with time slowly being accepted by regular humans.

The reunification of the Brotherhood with the reappearance of Kane who leading them, precipitates a revolution across the globe, offering new hope to those worst afflicted by tiberium—not by eradicating the substance (which would prove lethal to mutants among the new generation who are dependent on it), but by adapting to and assimilating the emerging tiberium ecosystem.

The conflict becomes worldwide, and the player is taken to battlefields in various regions of the globe, including Norway, the United Kingdom, Egypt, Mexico, and the United States.

December: The Second Tiberium war ends with a battle in Cairo wherein Kane attempts to launch a MIRV-ICBM into the upper atmosphere to spread tiberium throughout the atmosphere. However, the GDI defeat Nod and Kane is supposedly killed by Commander McNeil.

2037

Mutant Exodus - the Forgotten go on a self-imposed exile into Red Zone wastelands.

2042

In a show of goodwill towards the vanished mutant population, G-330X habitat modules deploy by GDI on the borders of Red Zones.

2043

Due to minimal Nod activity over the globe, GDI closes 60% of their bases worldwide. Lelouch disagree in that assessment but he had to pretend to be in his 60s who prepared for retirement in reality he's an immortal who still look a young adult. Lelouch had to build a new identity as the grandson of General Lelouch and build his ranking in GDI.

Using his new identity Lelouch make intense preparations for the Third Tiberium War.

2047 - 2049

The process of GDI becoming a super-state reaches its final stages - while there are still technically individual Member Nations, the reality is that GDI has become a unified political and military super-state.

While the conflict between GDI and Nod appears to have subsided which Lelouch doubt Nod is far from over but he has bigger thing to worry, tiberium infestation has reached critical levels and continues to destroy the Earth's ecosystems at an alarming rate, prompting GDI to divide the world into three different geographical zones based on the level of local infestation.

Thirty percent of the Earth's surfaces are "red zones", which have suffered the worst contamination and can no longer support human or carbon-based life.

Fourthly percent of the Earth comprises "yellow zones", which are dangerously contaminated yet contain most of the world's population. Decades of war and civil unrest have left these regions in a state of social collapse which has provided the Brotherhood of Nod with opportunities for concealment and large-scale recruitment.

The remaining twenty percent of the Earth's surface are "blue zones", which are relatively untouched by war or tiberium. "Blue zones" are considered the last refuge and hope of human civilization and are protected by GDI.

In March 2047, the Brotherhood of Nod suddenly attacks the Goddard Space Institute, disabling GDI's A-SAT missile defense system and permitting Nod to destroy GDI's orbital command station Philadelphia with a nuclear missile. Revealing that it has silently built up its influence and military potential to the level of a superpower, Nod launches many surprise attacks on GDI forces and blue zones. Eventually the remainder of GDI's Earth-based top military and political officials takes charge and rallies their standing forces.

GDI forces eventually push back and attack Nod's rebuilt Temple Prime in Sarajevo. After confiscating components of a liquid tiberium bomb and learning that Kane is in the temple, GDI Director Redmond Boyle orders the ion cannon to fire on the temple despite warnings from his military advisers including Lelouch. The ion cannon destroy the temple and a deposit of liquid tiberium hidden beneath it. This causes a massive explosion and a cataclysmic chain reaction, spreading tiberium and wreaking havoc in the red and yellow zones.

As the conflict ensues, the tiberium-based aliens known as the Scrin suddenly enter the war. At this, Kane secretly reveals that he anticipated and orchestrated the events to unfold; he tricked GDI into detonating the liquid tiberium with the ion cannon to attract the scrin to earth.

The Scrin build enormous towers in the red zones, but GDI destroys most of them and drives the Scrin back into space. GDI successfully defending its territory however Nod saves the last tower in Italy and takes control of it, rendering it invulnerable.

Lelouch realize in the end of the Third Tiberium War that Kane goal was capturing the Threshold but he doesn't know what he plan to use it for.

2050-2061

Regardless the war being over Lelouch knows it just recuperated for another war. Lelouch have to deal with Kane existence and Nod forces, Tiberium rapid expanding, operate GDI military and Scrin invasion in Italy in 2058.

2062-2077

In 2062, 15 years after the events of Tiberium Wars and 10 years after the events of Kane's Wrath. By this time, tiberium has advanced to the next evolutionary stage and is rapidly spreading across Earth, which is expected to become uninhabitable by 2068.

In June 14, 2062 Kane, leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, goes to the headquarters of the Global Defense Initiative meeting with the other GDI leader including Lelouchin hopes of forming a "tiberium control network" which would control spread of tiberium and turn it into an inexpensive power source. Making the Nod and GDI form an alliance for the second time in history

2077

May 1: The campaign started 15 years after the formation of the network the tiberium control network or for short TCN is completed - GDI and Nod host a ceremony to celebrate this fact but hidden within there the unrest of extremists in both factions, which sparks the Fourth Tiberium War and ends the alliance. Gideon disrupts the ceremony. Ascension Conflict begins. It is precipitated by the unrest of extremists in both factions, which sparks the Fourth Tiberium War and ends the alliance.

May 6: New Adana is attacked by Nod Separatists.

May 8: GST Tzadik is shot down in the Tin City area.

May 9: Colonel Louise James attempts a coup d'état against Evelyn Rios and Wesley Riggs in New Adana.

May 10: GDI forces under the command of Daniel Stojack open fire on a Yellow Zone orphanage.

May 11:

As Commander Lelouch arrives at the tower, he finds Kane, who reveals that it was not Kane who killed Lilly Parker after all. James ordered an Orca Bomber strike to destroy the bunker Lilly was hiding in to get the Commander to despise continues by explaining that Lelouch's optical implant is the key to activating the TCN, the Threshold's portal, and his Ascension. Failing that, he then warns that not doing so will doom Earth to Tiberium and never-ending war and that short moment can tell Kane is telling the truth. Shortly afterward, James arrives and commands the Commander Lelouch to stand down. After shooting Kane, the Commander begins to walk towards the portal. James understands that the Commander finally realizes the truth and shoots him. But before she can put a bullet in his head, Kane pulls her gun away and tell the commander to activate the portal.

The Commander Lelouch manages to turn on the portal, before losing consciousness again. Regaining consciousness one last time, Kane stands by the activated portal, tilts his head skeptically, and says, "Thank you," to Lelouch and toss a small USB memory and Tacitus, before stepping through and leaving the Commander to his fate.

Lelouch doesn't know why his body is slowly fading but keep his existence long enough to witness the end of the result.

The Ascension Conflict ends and the TCN are activated. Kane and much of the Brotherhood of Nod disappear from the Earth, with all the Tiberium on the planet being removed, restoring the world fully to Blue Zone status. TCN continues to provide Tiberium energy/resources for the world at large.

Lelouch is satisfied how the world is now and no regret fading away with one last spectator of the sunset he smile as the light turn dark.

It's a big surprise when he found himself back in his old space cruise ship near Pluto on his screen. When he returns to earth he discovers he when back in time. Only proof it happen is the small USB memory, Tacitus, and Tiberium he receives from Kane.

With nothing else to do Lelouch check the USB memory that Kane give which reveals that Scrin are an Interstellar Empire from a different Galaxy which they came through a wormhole portal he uses it to send them back & destroys the only way to enter his Galaxy and a message said despite being enemies he still considered him a friend.

Lelouch comb the earth searching the Nod and Kane but there nothing not even a history about Kane existence, in conclusion Kane somehow change history when he Ascension.

Seeing that Lelouch decide to trolling around the world once again learning their race and compare the different without Kane and the tiberium event. During his travel he meets an interesting man name Einstein and becomes good friends with where he helped him in his scholarly work in science.


	3. ARC 3 Command & Conquer: Red Alert

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass, Command & Conquer, Mass Effect.

**A/N:** I forget to mention, this story was inspire by wolfblood123's stories so check out his ideas stories when you have a chance.

Once again if you know any beta who can correct my grammar I would be thankful.

* * *

><p>[ARC 3 Command &amp; Conquer: Red Alert]<p>

Seeing that Lelouch decide to trolling around the world once again learning their race and compare the different without Kane and the tiberium event. During his travel he meets an interesting man name Einstein and becomes good friends with where he helped him in his scholarly work in science.

In 1946 at the Trinity site in New Mexico, Albert Einstein and his assistance Lelouch had make a working time machine the Chronosphere. Einstein preparing to travel back in time and space in 1924 Landsberg in Germany, he plans to use it to stop World War II from happening.

Lelouch has some concern about the consequences of messing history but Einstein was too determine to see it and Lelouch's remember Kane action decide to go alone with Einstein plan.

Just as Einstein hope they were in Germany 1924 where they meets a young Adolf Hitler just after the latter's release from Landsberg Prison.

Following a brief encounter between the three, Lelouch decide to eliminated Hitler himself instead of staining Einstein's hand thoughts erasing Hitler's existence from time - or at least, stops him from becoming the genocidal dictator known to our history - and Einstein and Lelouch returned to their point of origin.

When they return, Lelouch's fears were reveals to be well founded after discovering the Soviet Union is invading Europe.

With the threat of Nazi Germany having been successfully removed from history, the Soviet Union began to grow increasingly powerful under the rule of Joseph Stalin. Had Adolf Hitler risen to power, Nazi Germany would have emerged as a force standing in the way of Stalin's own ambitions of conquest. Instead, left fortified the USSR proceeds by seizing lands from China and then begins invading Eastern Europe, in order to achieve Joseph Stalin's vision of a Soviet Union stretching across the entire Eurasian landmass.

In response, the nations of Europe form into the Alliance, and start a grim and desperate guerrilla war against the invading Soviet army. Over the course of history, the Allies and Soviets fight out a devastating conflict for control over the European mainland, in what has become an alternate version World War II.

Ending the Great World War II, Allied force emerge victorious the USSR disarms and begins reconstruction. The United States of America becomes a superpower.

With Joseph Stalin is dead, and the Soviet military has been all but destroyed. The Allies determine that a regime change would cause mass unrest in the Soviet Union, and in order to gain both support and stability in the region, the victorious Allies name Alexander Romanov, a distant relative of Tsar Nicholas II, as the puppet Soviet Premier. Romanov acquiesces to the Allies' demands at first, though he builds up the Soviet military the World Socialist Alliance for "defense purposes" – a cover to secretly rearms the USSR for an intended invasion of the United States of America hidden for 1950's-1970's.

In 1972, the United States Armed Forces caught completely off guard by the sudden massive Soviet invasion the USSR and its World Socialist Alliance, with Soviet aircraft, naval vessels, amphibious forces, and paratroopers coming in on both the East Coast and West Coast and with the majority of Soviet ground forces coming in through Mexico, which had recently voted in a communist government. The USA attempts to retaliate with the use of nuclear missiles, but Yuri, leader of the Soviet Psychic Corps and Premier Romanov's top advisor, uses his mind control to manipulate the personnel charged with launching the warheads and leaves them to explode in their silos. Within hours, the USA is overrun with Red Army troops. In response, the US manages to repel the invasion with the help of Professor Albert Einstein's inventions, secretly some of Lelouch inventions too. The war ends in Allied victory.

However was shortly after the end of the war, Yuri activates his Psychic Dominators these devices have the power to mind control everyone in the world and the device is planted a network of Psychic Dominators around the world. Giving the possibility of conquer the world, resulting in the Psychic Dominator Disaster.

To prevent this, the Allies used a prototype time machine the Chronosphere that Einstein's invented to return to the beginning of the Third World War to not only defeat the Soviets once more but to avert Yuri's plan for world domination. The conflict ended but animosity between the Allies and Soviets remained. This eventually led to the Post-war Crisis.

Lelouch study the stolen research and technology of psychic ability as he help Einstein build a prison for Yuri that disables his psychic ability.

Einstein start to question his interfering history and wonder it was better to left it alone as he discuss with Lelouch suddenly Lelouch felt dizzy as the world spin around until he realize the history has change again this time he found out Einstein disappearance in 1927 while Soviet Army has the Allied forces on the brink of defeat in Europe which Lelouch include that Soviet Union who were brink of collapse must likely build a time machine and kill Einstein who behind the Allies' technological superiority. Lelouch also realize for some unknown reason he not affected by the laws of the universe is able to keep his memory from the timeline.

However just as the Soviet close to victory, an ultra-advanced and previously nonexistent Empire of the Rising Sun embarks on world domination in 1986. Without Einstein, calls to use the USSR's formidable nuclear weapon arsenal are met with blank stares, as the atom bomb has apparently never been developed in this new timeline. Thus while the Soviets and Allied battle the Empire of the Rising Sun enters the chaos and a three-way world war breaks out for total control of the globe.

World War III ends with an Allied victory, thanks to Lelouch building FutureTech Corporation in order to combat both the Soviets and the Empire of the Rising Sun while give an advantage with the Allied force. The Empire of the Rising Sun is now led by a puppet government, led by Crown Prince Tatsu, to which the remaining Shogunates rebel, sparking the Uprising but the Allied quickly dealt them. The once mighty USSR is divided into 15 republics.

Lelouch sneak in right after Allied victory to deal with Dr. Shinji Shimada, the man responsible for the "Omega Project" people to create a super soldier psychic. Lelouch have free Yuriko who went after Dr. Shinji and kill Izumi, her "sister" and Doctor then Yuriko left.

Lelouch stole all the research and technology of Dr. Shinji Shimada work. He was about to leave until a telepath communicate him through his mind. There were four girls who still survive through the "Omega Project" but slowly dying. They beg him to save them but Lelouch decide to leave them for his plan to use the Chronosphere travel back in time to stop Einstein and anyone who follow the chrono technology messing with history. In hope to see a better future and he can't just take the girls for they will just lose their current timeline.

The girls however didn't care they still want to live even it mean to follow to hell if need be. Seeing how desperate they want to live Lelouch to decide to take them with him and help them survive.

Giving the girls medical attention after seeing the condition and taking Dr. Shinji's note, Lelouch release there nothing he can do as the note said the girls condition is too deteriorated because their body can't handle their power except there one thing Lelouch can try but that would make him no different than what Dr. Shinji did.

Lelouch talk to the girls to let them decide their fate. The girls decide to take the risk. Lelouch begin the experiment of using Tiberium irradiation treatment slowly and careful turning them into mutant but unlike the once known the Forgotten race Lelouch had perfected the process that the girls survive and not turn into a full blown looking monster.

He also spices their DNA with Asari race DNA in hope it will stable their psychic power under control.

The experiment was a success their power is now stabilize and their body stop deteriorated. The girls will live as their result of the experiment and their appearance only change their hair color and eyes to blue in addition their psychic and bodies become stronger and gain biotic ability which Lelouch train their powers in order for them to control them.

Later Lelouch got their name twin Chinese sister Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu Fan, the other Japanese girls Maiya Hisau and Nagisa Chiba. The last girl for some odd reason Nagisa name and look seem familiar to Lelouch but he put that thought away as not important. What important now is those girls see him as their savoir even though he doesn't see himself as that Lelouch feel responsible for their existence and decide to take them time travel with him.

Lelouch had secretly create his own time machine, why he didn't use it sooner because he want to seek other scientist who had built their time machine to make sure they won't become a problem later on and he found out who killed Einstein, Dr. Zelinsky's and General Krukov.

Meeting Einstein again Lelouch show his proof to him and stop him from ever research of building the Chronosphere does stopping Dr. Zelinsky ever following Einstein work. With Einstein's nuclear weapon research later in the future stopping the existence Empire of the Rising Sun from happen Shinji Shimada will follow a different path never creating the Omega Project.

After staying in the timeline watching WWII become history pass by until Lelouch decide to leave in space in the year 2000 convince while the world is not perfect is by far better than alter the history that Einstein did.

Lelouch won't be space travel alone as the girls he rescue in the preview timeline has grown into a women who still wish to serve him whom surprise Lelouch since the girls is over a 100 years old yet appear only their mid-20s. It was obvious the Asari DNA Lelouch inject them also gran them long lifespan of the Asari.

As they travel into space Lelouch had upgrade his space ship with better stealth cloak and a warp drive to travel faster than light for he doesn't want to use the Mass Relay on Pluto except study it and not to alert the people of earth of their present for the people aren't ready to explore the galaxy yet.

Until Lelouch discover in Mars the Memento and Prothean VI later the existence of Reaper.

To be continue

* * *

><p>AN: For those who are wondering about the girls that Lelouch had rescue then yes they are from the anime character other serious.

Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu Fan from Full Metal Panic

Nagisa Chiba from Code Geass

Maiya Hisau from Fate/Zero

The girl's personality and look are the same except they all have blue hair and blue eye because Lelouch spices their DNA with Asari race DNA. Second the girls are loyal only to Lelouch will follow whatever he goes.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. ARC 4 Mass Effect once again

**A/N:** I'm happy there some guys enjoy my story 'Other World Fleet' and the good news or bad depend your view is there only one more chapter left although seem like more people are interest my other story 'serve my king' so good news as soon I'm finish my former story I will focus on my latter on, though this one going to take longer to update new chapter.

* * *

><p>[ARC 4 Mass Effect]<p>

2010  
>Until Lelouch discover in Mars the Memento and Prothean VI later the existence of Reaper.<p>

2012  
>After Lelouch learn what the Reaper is and calculate their next cycle he can only dread the situation. The Reaper will purge all intelligence races in less than two hundred years.<p>

Lelouch was sitting in a chair contemplating while the girls worry watch, breaking the silent he comments the situation. A dark time is coming for humanity and humanity will be tested, and while they may not know who is doing the testing or why, humanity must meet the challenges as they have met every other one. They will succeed because to do anything else would be inhuman. He will watch the dark places and illuminate them and that there is technology and tools that they not only can, but must master in order to survive. This is not just to survive, but so they can better humanity. Not just humanity but all other race as well. Changing the atmospheres Lelouch stood strong conviction and asks the girls take the challenge. The girls happily apply to aid their savior, as they move together Lelouch takes his place as the Illusive Man, the Leader of Cerberus.

2069  
>July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.<p>

2070  
>Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition. During that time Victor had a non-appointment visitor on his private off time giving his name Lelouch and claiming well worth his time then literally drags him to Lelouch's space ship.<p>

Victor Manswell after he gets over his shock and wonder listen about Lelouch being a space man and the existence of the Reaper. It took a while for Victor to take in but after Lelouch's show him the Prothean artifacts in Mars that convince him what Lelouch say is the truth.

2075  
>The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Mars planet with 300 colonists aboard, leading by a brilliant scientist Leon age 25 what the public don't know is a disguise for Lelouch in order to lead the team to advance faster with his help.<p>

2078  
>The girls notice Lelouch was having trouble dealing women admire him and Maiya brought an idea to act as his wife thus backing the women away, Lelouch agree to this idea and marry Maiya while the girls feel a bit miff Maiya got him first but Lelouch agree the girls he will marry them next time.<p>

2087  
>The Manswell Expedition's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.<p>

2090  
>Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars thank to Lelouch leading the team.<p>

Lelouch while reluctant decide the future of humanity will need to the ability of biotic against the Reaper led him to sabotage and leak the element zero over human colonies especially on the pregnant women as an accident but he was careful that nobody die with it he personally make treatment to the patient ensure biotic children would be born.

2091: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics  
>Lelouch aka Leon leading his team to the Prothean artifact disguise as an expatiation make the humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, Lelouch spearhead through the Manswell Expedition's quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.<p>

2092  
>Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice.<p>

2095  
>A large number of children who's their mothers being expose to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities that Lelouch call biotic which he secretly experiment the children as humane as possible using the document from doctor Shinji Shimada and Yuri's human psychic experiment but the children aren't as powerful but it more than enough for Lelouch make the abilities exist to the public.<p>

With the existence of human biotic firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

2096  
>Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications.<p>

Manswell Expedition, NASA, and couple of nation help finish build the first space ship with FTL drive, design by Lelouch later become caption of his space ship. The first voyage is Pluto, once there the crew manage to activated, Lelouch disguise as Captain Leon lead the team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

2097  
>The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.<p>

The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.

2098  
>The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.<p>

2100  
>To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.<p>

Lelouch made a great contribution advancing technology and military weapon and the humanity as well like the medical for curing the children those who element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths, Lelouch as Leon use special treatment to the patient children and training those children to use their biotic abilities safely.

2102  
>The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.<p>

The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

2103  
>Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.<br>A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

2104  
>Lelouch's agent girls secretly sabotage the mass relay that directive to Shanxi on Lelouch order because Shanxi is near to turians territory. Lelouch then send his scientist agents to stall by pretending they're unable to fix the problem other than Shanxi the explorer can still go other destination.<p>

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations

2110  
>Lelouch as Leon fake age 60 retired his career with his wife Maiya and move to a private island for his remainder of his life. In reality Lelouch and Victor Manswell secretly begin building the shadow organization Cerberus using Cord-Hislop Aerospace as a public cover and break away from the Alliance military. Once again Lelouch build a new identity name Alan as a young man who the president and CEO of Cord-Hislop Aerospace and grandfather of Leon while being a shadow boss of Cerberus the Illusive Man.<p>

As Lelouch promise the girls he will marry them next, Nagisa Chiba won the stray of becoming Lelouch's wife when he acts Alan president and CEO of Cord-Hislop Aerospace. While the twin Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu Fan, and Maiya act as his bodyguard when Lelouch act the Illusive Man.

2111  
>As Alan Lelouch continues contribute through Cord-Hislop Aerospace advancing in technology and weaponry.<p>

2130  
>The population of biotic user in Mars is 60% while in earth is 35%.<p>

Lelouch believe humanity had advance far enough in technology and biotic user decide to let his scientist agent who's working on the mass relay to finally fix the destination Shanxi. It made the channel news and creates a big event to explore and colonize another space.

2150  
>Lelouch once again had to retired his identity as Alan age 65 and make a new identity as Lu then marry again. Maiya and Chiba already had their turn so is only left is Xia Yu twin Lan and Fan. The twin wants to marry Lelouch together even it unusually but not uncommon there being some rare case twin marry other twin or twin marry a single person. Lelouch seeing the twin did their research a loop hole about the marriage things decide to accept the idea of marry both Xi Yu twin.<p>

2157: The First Contact War

As Lelouch expected the humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. Just Lelouch expect the turians didn't even bother first contact procedure, the turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars which humanity has no idea of such law existence more likely they didn't care, and attack. Following their turains motto shot and keep shooting don't bother even question.

Lelouch travels to Arcturus Station to which the graduates of the Systems Alliance's N7 training program until Xia Yu twin Lan and Fan inform him the news an unknown alien force has attacked an Alliance post at the colony of Shanxi. But they already know who they are… the turians

Lelouch had humanity prepared years for a violent encounter as the turians were completely surprise how advances humanity in both technology and military they are facing.

The First Contact War culminates in the turian were overwhelm and force into a retreat by Shanxi military defends, the first time the turian experience defeat unknown race but return and continue to push forward slowly gaining ground as Shanxi military are losing ground.

Shanxi people didn't have to wait long as the reinforcement the Alliance Fleet in against Shanxi's invaders one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.

The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians.

Over three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

Later, Lelouch knew that humanity and the galaxy face dark times ahead and Lelouch fully open the human-survivalist organization Cerberus more active yet still hidden.

An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by Illusive Man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

2158  
>Alliance military witness the full potential of biotic. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins.<p>

2159  
>The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.<p>

2160  
>Continuing the research human biotics for military use, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.<p>

2165 CE  
>Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.<p>

Lelouch continue watch and operate Cerberus in the shadow. One that gets his interest is David Anderson a military who is candidate for spectra and Saren Arterius a one of best Citadel spectra.

During the mission's to search those responsible from Sidon attacked and arrest Dr. Shu Qian on illegal research mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself.

Lelouch knows Saren is faulty is report from one of his agent and suspect he is indoctrinated for the Reaper. He has his agent keep close eyes on Saren.

2170  
>The human colony of Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured.<p>

Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.

2171  
>In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state.<p>

2176  
>Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams.<p>

The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project.

The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the human and batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.

2178  
>In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed.<br>The Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system.

The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhur commences.

2183  
>Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.<p>

For 18 years Lelouch's agent keep close watch at Saren but Saren isn't someone easy to spy on. When Saren last location was on Eden Prime, Lelouch use the chance for one of his agent to join the crew of SSV Normandy.

The human colony of Eden Prime is attacked by the geth, initiating a wider conflict between humans and geth, the news became bigger then Lelouch suspect but he knows who really behind it. It took some doing but his secret soldier manages to one of the geth and steals one of the memory banks.

Manipulate in the shadow Lelouch help Shepard to gain evident of exposing the involvement of rogue Spectre Saren Arterius in the attack. While Saren is on the run, Commander Shepard now a spectre and command the SSV Normandy give pursue and seek whatever the Conduit that Saren is after.

Later it revealed to be part of a larger plan orchestrated by the Reaper Sovereign to return its kind to the galaxy. While Shepard follows Saren through the legendary Mu Relay to the Conduit, Sovereign and a geth fleet assault the Citadel. Shepard defeats Saren and the Alliance Navy destroys Sovereign with Cerberus own fleet under Lelouch lead, preventing the release of the Reapers.

Cerberus quickly flees the battle and let the Alliance Navy and Shepard take all the credit.

Learning the Shepard's decisions saving the Citadel Council, Lelouch found the man who can lead the humanity in dark time against the Reaper.

Cerberus agent discovers one of the meetings between Blue Suns mercenaries and the Collectors. Lelouch send his agent to uncover what the Collectors wants later the agent accidently stumble Aria T'Loak as both and learns that the Collectors have a dangerous interest in humanity.

One month after the Battle of the Citadel, the SSV Normandy is attacked and destroyed by an unidentified assailant, resulting in the death of Commander Shepard. Later, the Systems Alliance officially declares Shepard "killed in action".

Lelouch strongly suspect is the Collectors, who attack the SSV Normandy for it usually their MO, someone attack and leave without a trace. More so when Lelouch add the Blue Suns mercenaries involve.

Commander Shepard's body is recovered by Blue Suns mercenaries for the Shadow Broker, who has been hired by the Collectors. Cerberus eventually obtains the body with the help of Liara T'Soni and begins work on the Lazarus Project in hope it will bring back Shepard alive.

2184  
>The Eden Prime War comes to a close. Although most geth forces in Citadel space were destroyed in the Battle of the Citadel, holdouts yet remain. The Alliance Navy reduces its patrols, relying instead on civilian ships to report any geth activity. Raids are carried out against identified geth outposts, but the conflict is essentially over.<p>

2185  
>Lelouch's Cerberus agent makes a base on Fehl Prime to set a trap against the Collectors hoping to discover their intentions they signals them. Most of Cerberus Squad is lost during the battle for the colony, but they succeed in disabling the Collector ship after Cerberus squad kill all the Collector crews they now possessed vital intel on the Collectors and their technology.<p>

Commander Shepard is revived and tasked by the Illusive Man AKA Lelouch to investigate the mysterious disappearances of entire human colonies in the Terminus Systems. Investigation of the attacked colony of Freedom's Progress reveals the enigmatic Collectors from beyond the Omega 4 Relay to be responsible for the disappearances. After assembling a capable team, Commander Shepard uses a captured Reaper IFF to safely traverse the relay and infiltrate the Collector base. Shepard succeeds in eliminating the Collector threat, saving humanity throughout the galaxy from certain destruction.

Liara T'Soni locates the Shadow Broker's concealed base on the planet Hagalaz. The Shadow Broker, exposed as a yahg, is killed. Liara takes control of the Broker's organization, intending to use the Broker's vast information network to aid Shepard's fight against the Reapers.

2186  
>January 23: SSV Budapest, an Alliance cruiser that sparked a diplomatic crisis between the Earth Systems Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony, withdraws from the Bahak system.<p>

Illusive Man AKA Lelouch give Shepard a mission on Bahak system the Batarian Hegemony territory to rescue Kenson and her crew for their hold vital information.

Shepard sneak through the security and frees Kenson from prison but Kenson reveals that she and her team had entered batarian space to investigate rumors of Reaper technology orbiting on the fringes of the Bahak system. The team discovered a Reaper artifact they dubbed "Object Rho" hidden in the asteroids near the system's mass relay, and learned from it that the Reapers were rapidly approaching. The Reapers could use the system's mass relay, the "Alpha Relay", to strike anywhere in the galaxy. Kenson and her team started what they called "the Project" to prevent this from happening. Their plan was to hurl a large asteroid at the Alpha Relay and destroy it, delaying the Reapers' plans by months or even years as they are forced to find another relay. A consequence of this plan would be that the relay's supernova-like explosion would obliterate the Bahak system and kill the 300,000 inhabitants of Aratoht.

Shepard find Kenson's evidence her claim but find out the Reapers will arrive in less than two hours. He made his tough decision and activates the Base's engines then makes his escape. The Bahak system is subsequently destroyed following the explosion of its mass relay. An asteroid was sent to the relay in order to delay the Reapers' invasion. Hundreds of thousands of batarians living on Aratoht are obliterated in the blast. Later the Alliance takes Shepard for question and take him to court for the destruction of Bahak system.

Admiral Anderson travels to Omega to recruit Alliance marine James Vega to guard Commander Shepard as the Commander is taken to trial for the destruction of the Bahak system.

Six months after the destruction of the Alpha Relay, the Reapers invade the galaxy through batarian space and attack Earth. Commander Shepard escapes and with the help of Cerberus and Liara discovers a Prothean superweapon called Crucible design on Mars that could end the Reapers' threat once and for all. To build this weapon and take back Earth, Commander Shepard and allies embark on a journey to unite the various races in the midst of a galaxy-wide war.

When Crucible weapon get complete, various races unite for their final confrontation against the Reapers. The mission is taking the Crucible then attaches it to Citadel in order to activate it. They successfully docks Crucible to Citadel waiting their last moment to watch the Crucible to be activated, Lelouch and Shepard have their moment of conversation as they watch the vast blue planet beyond.

The Crucible begin to turn red following a red beam that fire of energy that destroys the Reapers on and around Earth and transmits this energy to every relay the mass relay network through the Charon Relay before damaging the relays and the Citadel as well.

Lelouch being bath by the red energy affects his brain his dormant memory resurfaces. He remember his full name Lelouch vi Britannia his childhood and his last moment with his parent. He remember everything and now he know how to return back home.

2189  
>It being three years since the victory against the Reaper invasion this day call Reapers Cycle War. The Citadel and Mass Relay is mostly repair and the galaxy of various races celebrates the anniversary.<p>

Lelouch and Cerberus have long dispensed after the war but most of the core member still follows Lelouch which is over a million members. They willing to go Lelouch's home world and fight his war against Brittiannia. Lelouch couldn't stop them and decide to take them with him.

Returning to the planet when the Asari first found him, Lelouch use his geass and code to open the gate to his home world.

To be continue


	5. ARC 5 Code Geass

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Command & Conquer, Mass Effect.

Summary: Stopping Emperor Charles's Sword of Akasha and Schneizel FLEIJA attack cause a chain reaction that kick Lelouch to another world but Lelouch return with power that make Geass a parlor trick, weapon and technology greater than Schneizel's Damocles hundred time over, powerful army that put the Black Knight to shame.

A/N: I notice alot of words were missing space so I fix it, I don't know why it happen but it doesn't matter.

To jabbarulez; No the girls Lelouch saved are alternate version of the character; they are neither clone nor the original. Chiba one of Lelouch's wives is the alternate version Chiba in Code Geass world, you can think like there an alternate version of Lelouch's being a girl instead of a guy.

To Demon King 73 and Alucard; Sorry but this is the last chapter so no Vanquish or FSN or anything else.

* * *

><p>Location: World of C<p>

The moment Lelouch enter world of C he quickly find something wrong. One thing is he sees his father Charles grabbing person necks that look identical to him. Another one is the fact is Suzaku, CC, his parent, even the world of C is just like his remember, nothing has change the problem is no one is moving like they are frozen in time. When Lelouch see his crew also frozen he takes them back to the ship.

Location: Lelouch's Spaceship

His team of scientist learns that chain event that causes both the Sword of Akasha and Schneizel's FLEIJA stop time. The only way to restore time is Lelouch to merge is counterpart.

Lelouch begin thinking his situation. Back then he has limited option creating his army and geass a lot of thing he is restrain or can't use freely or be expose. Now he can freely use his power and resources without consequence with his men. He can pretty much do anything he even have a time machine. He can change history in the making, fix his mistakes, stop anyone before they can even start, he... he...

Lelouch stop that thought when he remembers Einstein attempt change history. What disaster that was.

His wives appear beside him comfort his thought. Lelouch being at ease begin to rethink his strategy.

He has powerful biotic armies' user, who fully follow him and give him time he can make combat drone vast in number. He has scientist, engineer, and doctor with all the resource they can ever need that put Rakshata Chawla and Lloyd Asplund head spinning. He can make a base on the moon or mars or space station on earth that Britannian can't reach. He has elite soldier that can put the knight of round to shame. He has technology and weapons that greater than hundred Damocles like the chronosphere time machine but that is only for the last resort. Lastly leading the R&D, military, people, and anything else all available for his exposer is Lelouch.

All and all he can't possibly lose. His weakest biotic soldier can toe to toe against knight of one Bismarck Waldstein with his knightmare. The average biotic soldier can face against a group of knight of round with their knightmare. The strongest biotic soldier that is his wives can take on all knight of round with their knightmare and Britannian army backing them. Four of his wives work together with their weapon and gear they can take on the whole Britannian armada and win under an hour.

Even geass won't pose a threat to him. With the power of biotic and psychic, geass become nothing more than a parlor trick to him. A magic trick with smoke and mirror, tricking them slid of hand with those playing cards or a box that fool them with disappearing act or pretend to get kill inside the box...

That when had lightning strike his head an idea come out.

He doesn't need to change history he just needs to trick history. He laugh like a mad man but his wives are happy that their husband up lifting mood.

When: Jumping through time back and forth

Location: All around Japan/Area 11

Lelouch begin his plan by recording event with the spy drone to those people with their moment of their death. Then Lelouch and his team sneak around collect the people DNA who those he plan to save for later on and use their DNA to clone them.

The plan is the use the clone to replace the people who about to die and take them into his present. Therefore history won't change by faking their deaths. A simple magic trick by fooling the audience it was here but in reality it over there.

Lelouch also have a team of scientist to check the timeline isn't disrupted. Using the chronosphere to carefully time and set Lelouch plan to rescue. He has rescue hundred including Yoshida, Inoue, Four Holy Sword, Rolo, so on.

The most difficult one to fake their death is Euphemia, Clovis, and Shirley. Lelouch use a special medi-gel secretly insert their blood stream which his past self Lelouch kill or witness their death then the medi-gel will keep them alive while secretly fool past-Lelouch they are death. Once the past-Lelouch leave and anyone else the older Lelouch will quickly replace the body.

When: Present

Location: Lelouch's Spaceship

Lelouch decide to wake few people like Euphemia, Clovis, and Shirley then explain the situation while the rest he rescues are put into a cryogenic stasis.

Shirley become understanding and forgives Lelouch even he doesn't forgive himself. Then Euphemia who was horrify the SAZ event and being label as Massacre Princess come to accept with Shirley help and forgive Lelouch seeing how grieving he had being but she can't understand or more like she can't believe about what Marianne and her father Emperor Charles what they willing to do with the Sword of Akasha even with the evidence Lelouch shown. Clovis however can't forgive Lelouch for killing him and hate him for it but he hate even more is their father Charles hence he understand and will to put aside his feeling.

Shirley wish to fight with Lelouch side although Lelouch reluctant involving her into his war, his wives convince him otherwise. In order for Shirley to fight by his side Lelouch give her biotic abilities. Later Clovis and Euphemia also were giving biotic abilities. Then they were train to use their biotic for two years. They didn't become strong biotic user but it's enough defend themselves against geass user. Which Lelouch wake Rolo in his cryo-sleep. It wasn't easy for Rolo eventually Shirley and Lelouch forgive Rolo for his past action and amend together.

During the two years Lelouch also had his Cerberus to build a hidden underground tower around the world. It all part of his large scale plan against Emperor Charles's Sword of Akasha and Schneizel's Damocles but more importantly it a lesson a painful one for the people of Britannian and the world.

Location: World of C

In the end of two years Cerberus had complete all preparation, Lelouch went the World of C and merge his other self to make the time move again.

The moment time start to move Lelouch cut Charles's arm and take the arm with him leaving Charles and Marianne in World of C, not bother to listen to them while Suzaku and CC follow him outside.

Outside Suzaku still angry at Lelouch for killing Euphemia, draws his sword contemplating he should kill but to CC and Suzaku surprise Euphemia greets them. Before Suzaku could respond Euphemia use mind meld on Suzaku's head, then Euphemia slap Suzaku's face with tears in her eyes after she done her mind meld on him.

Euphemia drag Suzaku to Lelouch's spaceship and give a harsh lecture to Suzaku for hours.

One month later:

Lelouch seizes the throne and declares himself the new Emperor of Britannia with the aid of Suzaku, CC, and his wives which he didn't mention they are his wives in its place the girls are his Knight of the Round. The Black Knight especially Nagisa Chiba surprise to see someone who look like her except with blue eyes and hair. His right of his heritage is the sever arm of Charles as proof and the law of the Britannia way and using his Geass to make all dissenters in the court acknowledges him as such.

Lelouch begins his reformation of Britannia, abolishing the aristocracy and Area system. Charles and Marianne once again attempt to make the Sword of Akasha except a weaker version as Lelouch destroy the original. The Knights of the Round and their army are position to defend the Thought Elevator as the Sword of Akasha create a black field then the black field expand the area until it will cover the world as those inside it become mad and lose conscious.

Suzaku, piloting the Lancelot Albion, easily disable Knights of the Round in their place. Lelouch's wives piloting their knightmare protect Lelouch against Charles's force and the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein with the camera crew taking all in and broadcasting all channels.

Lelouch confront Charles and Marianne, Charles confess what the Sword of Akasha really do believe this time Lelouch can't stop the Sword of Akasha. Knights of the Round, soldier, UFN, and the rest of the people of the world hear all this and the broadcast watching all the people regardless they are Britannia being torment by the black field.

Other than Bismarck the Knight of Round and some of the Charles's force finally have enough abandon their post and begin to rescue their people but they are also become trap in the black field.

Lelouch seeing Charles's force and the Knight of Round no longer want to live in Charles's world begin to reveal his counterattack against Charles's Sword of Akasha.

The hidden underground towers have being activated as the tower rise in the surface and neutralize the black field. The tower is the Yuri's Psychic Dominator that Lelouch modify the machine, it discharge a massive wave of psychic energy capable stopping the Sword of Akasha energy from twisting the minds of everyone on the planet.

As the people recover the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch's Cerberus men apprehend Charles and Marianne.

Lelouch's position secure, Lelouch announces his intention to join the UFN and place the meeting in Ashford Academy. The Black Knight and UFN realizing the Britannian population would have the majority vote in their side thus they hatch a plan.

When the meetings commence the UFN demand Emperor Lelouch accept a limit to his voting power to prevent Britannia from attaining an automatic majority, Lelouch forces their hand by having Suzaku take the UFN leaders hostage and Britannia's military surround Japan.

In the commotion, the Britannian capital is obliterated by Schneizel aboard his new flying fortress, the Damocles. Schneizel with Cornelia side make a video conversation to Lelouch's Avalon airship in reveals to Lelouch that Nunnally is alive, and she declares herself to be Lelouch and Suzaku's enemy in return Nunnally, Schneizel, and Corniala become shock to find Euphemia alive and declares any enemy of Lelouch is her enemy as well.

Leaving a final message from Euphemia and Lelouch declares Nunnally their enemy ending the video conversation. Nunnally become confuse and doubt only for Schneizel sweet words convince her otherwise. Cornelia however asks Schneizel a private moment then she demands the truth showing she wasn't fool by Schneizel's word.

Schneizel unveils his plan to position the Damocles in such a way as to strike every warring nation in the world, thus enforcing peace through threat of annihilation. Cornelia objects, but is gunned down.

Lelouch and Euphemia finish their video declares Nunnally his enemy during their conversation, in private has trouble with the thought of fighting her. Suzaku's comfort Euphemia on the other hand Lelouch stood firm in their path give harsh reality speech. Then Lelouch's spy manage to give a video between Schneizel and Cornelia conversation in Damocles as Lelouch and Euphemia watch Schneizel gun down Cornelia. Lelouch's spy confirm Cornelia survive the gun shot but won't be up in few weeks.

Euphemia listen to Lelouch's words and seeing the video of Schneizel's plan comes to her senses and focuses on their original task. Lelouch have a private moment with CC and his wives in the upcoming war as they comfort him and in a small part comfort CC as while.

Frustrated that she cannot fight or protect anyone, Nunnally decides to shoulder the sin of launching FLEIJA herself.

Schneizel backed by the Black Knights and the remaining Knights of the Round, clashes with Lelouch in the skies above Mount Fuji. Lelouch not using his Cerberus fleet just the Britannian fleet but replace the knightmare pilots and the air battleship to AI drone pilot instead.

Lelouch luring the Black Knight and UFN fleet above Mount Fuji skies as they decimate his force until Lelouch is able to destroy a fair portion of the Black Knights by detonating the sakuradite mines in Mount Fuji, the Damocles remains unassailable and its payload of FLEIJA warheads still looms over him.

The Black Knights manage to board the Avalon as Kallen pilot Guren spear through the defends while the soldier plan to overtake the ship bridge, Lelouch allow his wives to handle them personally and show them a small sample Lelouch's real force the Cerberus and the power of biotic/psychic.

Xia Yu twin Lan and Fan their task were to escorted the UFN leaders to the bridge where the Black Knight lead by Li Xingke intercept the twin girl as the Black Knight plan to rescue the UFN leaders. Lan and Fan display their abilities of biotic/psychic and martial art while the UFN leaders witness completely one side brutal battle. Guns, knives, even rocket launcher were useless against Chinese twin girls as the last man drop in agony with his broken arm and leg.

UFN leaders witness their power decides out of fear not to go against them as they move to the bridge alone with Li Xingke as Lelouch's order.

During the outside battle field Tohdoh survive his battle against Suzaku by having his knightmare auto eject do to damage the knightmare gotten later Chiba caught Tohdoh's pod and land on Avalon. Regardless Tohdoh gotten injury during his dual against Suzaku still wishes to continue to fight while Chiba pleads to stop. Only to be block Tohdoh path by a look like Chiba's twin.

Nagi Chizuru introduces herself before Tohdoh and Chiba, originally her name was Nagisa Chiba but deciding to change her name because her counterpart have the same name. She was task to take Tohdoh and Chiba to her highness. Before Tohdoh and Chiba draw their weapons Chizuru in the flash right beside them. Tohdoh and Chiba felt her strong present that make them realize have no chance of winning no matter what they do. Reluctant they were escort to meet Lelouch.

Kallen with her Guren search around the Avalon ship, her sensor pick up a person. Her monitor show a woman dresses entirely in black with a Chinese style cloth and hair. Her image gives a cold professional impression.

She says her name is Maiya Hisau and her mission is to take Kallen out of her knightmare Guren and send her on the bridge to meet Lelouch. Kallen wouldn't comply, Maiya force her hand. Kallen didn't saw it coming.

Chizuru escorting Tohdoh and Chiba meet Xia Yu twin Lan and Fan with their escort UFN leaders in the middle of the hall. Both of them stop their groups just when the wall blast through as Guren being throw over, broken and beaten implanted to the other side of the wall. Maiya walk through the knightmare size hole and meet her co-wife as they bring their attendant and Kallen now out of her knightmare being pull in to follow.

Chizuru, Maiya, Lan, and Fan brought their prisoners in the bridge. The prisoners are put collar on their neck prevent them from speaking or making their escape. Lelouch make final preparation for his plan of attack.

UFN military are slowing losing. With Kallen, Xingke, Tohdoh, got capture in Avalon airship while Anya and Gino beating by Suzaku and Jeremiah. Schneizel's force is losing their number quickly as Suzaku decimate his force. The UFN best knightmare pilot and Black Knight leaders MIA, Schneizel hand is tie thus haste his Damocles plan.

Damocles is in altitude position able to strike every warring nation in the world. Schneizel make Nunnally press the remote switch firing FLEIJAs all around the globe including destroying the UFN and Britannian force however airship Avalon survive using Nina's FLEIJA Eliminator, Lelouch and Suzaku successfully break into the Damocles defend force field by having Avalon ramming in.

Believing Lelouch to be trapped, Schneizel sets the Damocles' self-destruct sequence and attempts to leave. However, Lelouch manages to outsmart Schneizel using a recording video message fooling Schneizel into believing he's having a conversation with Lelouch until Schneizel's turn his head from shoulder tap Lelouch give and Lelouch uses his Geass to force him into obedience.

Behind Lelouch the UFN leaders and the Black Knight witness Lelouch's geass and the revelation of Schneizel treacherous plan.

When Lelouch demand the key of Damocles Schneizel explain Nunnally have it, was plan to use Nunnally against him. No other way Lelouch confronts Nunnally in the isolate room. Meeting Nunnally who wish to fully confront her brother break Charles's geass to open her eyes and explain she will use Damocles to take away the hate but that was naïve thought for everyone who were watching the scene who know Schneizel plan, it will never work she will be no more than a puppet in Schneizel hand and the hate will continue.

Lelouch use his geass to take the trigger from Nunnally while she was still in a trance, Lelouch speak how pride she have become but path she choice he can't no longer treat her as his little prices sister. Once Nunnally realize Lelouch use geass on her she call him a coward and liar only for Euphemia to slap Nunnally and left with Lelouch as the Cerberus guard gently subdue Nunnally.

Lelouch announce the people in the war the Damocles under his control therefore he the emperor has won the war. Lelouch have more surprise as UFN leaders and the member of the Black Knight was board the airship Avalon with Lelouch a few miles away from Damocles, he display his biotic/psychic by severely time cut the Damocles in full defend mode then crush it like holding a paper cup. Lelouch reveal Cerberus fleet three times larger than Britannian. Thousands of floating people using biotic/psychic after the UFN leaders and the Black Knight witness what one person can do with their biotic/psychic they realize they never stood a chance against Lelouch.

Lelouch have even more surprise, when Schneizel use the Damocles to fires FLEIJAs to the world, the tower that was use against Charles's Sword of Akasha have activated three things, its defend field preventing the city total annihilation from FLEIJA. The tower hack the network and show a realistic CG of the cities being destroy fooling the world while the people in the cities were temporary put into a trance until the war was over.

Lelouch announce the world the people are safe and reveal he is Zero, the UFN leaders and the Black Knight realize not only Lelouch won the war he also won the people on his side. It doesn't matter if Emperor Lelouch accepts the limit to his voting power to prevent Britannia from attaining an automatic majority for every nation of the people will side with Emperor Lelouch AKA Zero. They reluctance allow Lelouch unites the world under his rule.

Emperor Lelouch gives one last surprise to the leader of the Black Knight his prisoner. The Emperor takes the member of the Black Knight to the cryo-sleep room when they found out those whose are awaking from their cryo-sleep are the people who were KIA, are alive including Yoshida, Inoue, Four Holy Sword even some of the Britannia soldier that Corniala's men where assume KIA. They cry with joy but then when they were taking back to their jail cell and see Lelouch again, every hate, accusing, and blame they had on Lelouch become empty and shame left unsaid.

Three months later:

Over the months, Lelouch had reformation the world government abolishing the corruption system. Now Lelouch prepares to oversee the public court of the leaders of the Black Knights. The leader of the UFN can't voice against Lelouch for he have the world on his side, making him the judge, jury, and executioner. Even though the UFN know Emperor Lelouch have done many great thing for the people.

The Black Knight member were ready wait their death sentence from Lelouch's verdict only to everybody surprise Lelouch have place them Not Guilty and explain they were all geass by Schneizel including Ohgi's lover Villetta Nu to use against Zero. They were giving a geass canceler that indicate geass energy and remove it. Then they were release from their handcuff.

However the smart people from the UFN and Black Knight realize Lelouch simply lied and fake the geass canceler to the media to fool the people in order to save the Black Knight member. By placing the Black Knight as a victim than conspirator with Schneizel, they will be save being society outcast from the people. It wills also directing more hatred of the world onto Schneizel and Charles this would serve to facilitate peace.

Charles and Marianne together are placing a recluse island hundred miles away from the people; it will be their prison and finally resting place, same with Schneizel and Kanon.

After the court, Emperor Lelouch makes an announcement that he is resigning his position as Emperor the man who partially rules the world just quit. UFN leaders, Black Knight, Britannian royal family, everybody in the world were surprise by Lelouch declaration. Lelouch said he just did it to keep his promise to create a gently world and pay his debt to the Japanese people; it was never his intention to rule. What the people will do in the future will be their choice alone.

Britannian royal families have to choose their next emperor/empress.

Before he left Lelouch give his hand to his sister Nunnally as she grasp his hand and sense everything he did were her sake. Lelouch let go his hand before Nunnally have the chance to say anything. Lelouch have decided that he can't treat Nunnally as his precious little sister but a grown adult with responsibility and consequence of her own.

Nunnally watching him go understand his reason after being treated by the geass canceler and erasing Charles's geass she gain her real memories from her mother death and Lelouch geass during taking the Damocles key.

The aftermath Kallen living her life wonder her thought, which ends up forgiving Lelouch and vice versa, seeing how the world is much better off with all the energy being focused on reconstruction. Kallen looking at the sky she see a line across, it a space ring that Lelouch's Cerberus men build giving the people job, education, technology, and home.

Kallen bump Maiya one of Lelouch's wives and drag Kallen to meet Lelouch. On the way Kallen also see Shirley, CC, and Kaguya being also drag with Lelouch's other wives and find out the wives want to make Kallen and the other ladies who are being drag to become Lelouch's wives without his consent. One thing led to another by tomorrow morning Lelouch's gain Kallen, Shirley, CC, and Kaguya as his wives on his bed who Lelouch haven't figure out how did Chizuru, Maiya, Lan, and Fan convince him and the girls to make it happen.

Rolling closer to Lelouch side, CC a short monologue in how Geass might not isolate people after all, ending with this question teasing asked to Lelouch.

THE END


End file.
